Polymerization catalysts are utilized widely however, methods of producing these catalysts may suffer from a variety of drawbacks. Enhancements in catalyst performance through improvements in the preparation methods for polymerization catalysts can improve both the costs associated with catalyst production and process economics. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop new methods of preparing polymerization catalysts.